The Book of Icarus
by GAF-TheMission
Summary: A girl, an angel, and a prophacy that could decide our very own fate. Currently 10 chapters are planned for now. Don't forget to give reviews about certain chapters.
1. Genesis Part 1

Genesis Pt.1

"Oh God!" She had killed a man out of panic not on purpose "What have I done?" She began pacing back and forth and cried silently. What was she going to do like this? Walk away and forget about. Not a chance.

She threw the gun on the alley way pavement. " Jesus!" She was scared and cold with no way to escape. "Just calm down Alice you're okay and this is just a bad dream." A nightmare was the thought at the moment. "I didn't kill a man. This man isn't real and he wasn't going to…" The very action he was planning to do disgusted her to the bone.

"Soon I'll wake up to a warm blanket over me because I fell asleep on the couch last night and then I'll get dressed for school all over again." She clearly was in shock and he couldn't take any longer, however, he was given a plain and simple mission.

He had been watching the 14 year old panic and grab the gun he placed there. It was a test to see if she would pick it up and take it but the rapist was not part of the plan at least a part that he wasn't told. The big guy was always a million steps ahead over everyone after all. Now he was being tested and he didn't like it. If he goes and comforts her he might be able slide by without failing the supposed test and revealing his true identity. He was assigned to her as a watchful eye and make sure nothing happened to her that risk a change in His plans, plans to decide the fate of the world and the universe. A big responsibility when the girl goes through back alley to avoid public areas.

"Hello?" He had changed into a regular teenaged girls dream guy. Not that he needed to but it helped swoon girls into his trust. "Hello is anyone here!" He knew she would try and hide and act natural. "Does anyone need help." He spotted her in the wide open alley way. She turned startled and screamed at the top of her lungs. He raced toward Alice to shut her mouth. The last thing he needed to deal with was with human police. "Please don't alert the police about this." he turned her head to the dead man. Uh oh! He realized that he just threw away his cover by showing he knew about the murder already.

She pushed him away but didn't succeed with her weak muscles. After that she tried to bite his index finger but instead she bit a silver ring. "Ow!" She looked weak now more than before.

"I'm sorry but there really is no other way." He pulled off his jacket revealing two silky white wings while still holding her. "Thy Lord, accept my failure of Thy test upon me, Amen"

She gasped at his stunning voice and angelic wings. "Jesus?" He smiled at her with joy that she at least hadn't began squirming.

"No, not Jesus but I know Him." The angel stretched his wings and took off toward the morning sky. "I've got a lot to explain."

Alice raised a hand to his face in shock. "You're not real, I mean angels can't…" She felt the sudden urge close her eyes and sleep and that's exactly what she did. No resistance could be mustered. She just having a dream. That was her verdict for everything that's happened today.


	2. Genesis Part 2

Genesis Pt.2

A light breeze was crossing the Manhattan area. The sun was slowly setting in the west. The glass and metal skyscrapers reflected the beauty with style. Alice had been sleeping for hours. She moved every now and then which meant she was actually dreaming.

Her eyes flickered and he was beside her in an instant. "You're finally awake, Alice."

She sat up to see gorgeous boy from before. His blue eyes were of a hue she had never seen. His brown hair curly like hair was mostly golden at the moment due to the setting sun. Then she remembered the murder, the one she committed, and his unearthly wings. "You…" She raised a hand to his face. "Who are you and I mean your wi…" She stopped and looked at his hair and gasped. A light glaze of a halo was upon his hair.

"Perhaps I should one question at a time. My name Icarus."

"The son of Daedalus?"

"No," he replied almost chuckling.

"But your wings.

"I'm an angel my dear Alice." the words tumbling out of his mouth just stop anymore question about what he was.

"Icarus the angel, like God and the Bible?" Alice began trying to understand the so called angel.

"Yes, God created me and I was sent here to guide you and protect you." He sounded happy but Alice started realize that this angel was real.

"Ohmy…"

"Don't say it." Icarus interrupted her from finishing. "It's very nice to say in front of an angel after the Lucifer incident."

"I see but why are you supposed to protect me?" she was confused.

"I am a guardian angel dear." He decided that she might be cramped and pulled her up to her own feet. "Your guardian angel."

"My own guardian angel from Heaven named Icarus like the son of Daedulus." Alice snapped and plowed into him with such strength that he fell backwards. She couldn't stop herself from crying now. Alice embraced the angel and balled her eyes out into his chest. He truly felt sorry for the girl. All her life Alice went through nothing but sorrow, from her dad leaving to her mother coming down with ALS, a disease that slowly shut the body down. Icarus was trained to handle sorrow and death.

"Alice please listen to me." She looked up "I have been watching you since you were 10 and I know what you've been through."

"You've been watching me and you, an angel, didn't help my parents stay together or my mom's ALS?" Alice bolted up with the sad in her eyes gone "You watched and did nothing in any way of helping me!" she yelling at Icarus. He saw the fury, the burning fire in her eyes ignite. "YOU DIDN'T HELP ME AT ALL!" He flinched. Never had he seen her like this. In truth, he had been watching her since she was born but now wasn't the time to tell everything. Right now he had to let her cool down. If she ever did that.

Icarus stood up to try grasping her hand so his silver ring would make contact and knock her out, but she pulled away. Obviously she wasn't taking this too well.

"I can't believe that this is happening." She had finally realized we were on a building roof. "Why'd you bring me here, you-you," Alice walked ove and punched Icarus in the mouth.

Ow is what he would've said if it actually hurt. "You know if anyone else hit an angel they would be punished by His wrath." He couldn't punish Alice if she was this angry. Matters would just get worst if that's even possible. "But please realize I wasn't allowed to interfere in family business and even if I did…" he cut short by more fist pounding at him. Tears were streaming down her face. Though he knew that her dad upset her by leaving, it wasn't that. It was something again he could not help, her mother's ALS. She's had it for a few years now and couldn't even talk, move, or even stay home. "Alice if it helps, just pound away." Icarus let her do as she wanted. He couldn't help but wonder if her mother would live longer than what God had decided. When God made plans, there were usually little any worldly thing could do unless he said it could. "I am truly sorry Alice."

Her punches slowed down to a halt "Save her," Her voice was soft and trembling. "take her illness please!" she looked at him with sad eyes. "Please." Alice's pleading voice was enough for him but not nearly enough for him interfere with God's plans.

"I-I can't Alice, I'm sorry." Alice turned away and walked to a corner of the roof. She pushed her brown hair out of the way so she could wipe some tears away. "I wish I could but He is just too powerful."

Alice looked up "You mean the forgiving god those Christians worship won't help a girl save an innocent soul from horrible death?"

"That's not what I meant," she wouldn't understand him like this.

"Then what did you mean, because I'm pretty sure you meant that."

"Alice!"

"Icarus!"

"I realize your upset but this isn't helping anything."

"Help? Do you even know the meaning of help?"

"Yes." That's when it hit him. "Alice if you want to save your mother then take my ring." Icarus pulled the ring off and held it out to her.

"It will help her?" she broke out in tears again. "Thank you but how wi…" she had put the ring on. The ring was silver pearl. The same material as the gates of Heaven and it had a side effect to humans who touched it. Sleep.

He rushed over to her as she fell into a deep sleep. "I gotcha." She was peaceful when she slept but her face was stained tears. He lifted her into his arms and flew away into the darkening sky above. As long as she wore the ring she would stay a sleep. He never planned on revealing himself to her, but it was out and he would never have hide from her again.


	3. Genesis Part 3

Genesis Pt. 3

Wind blew Alice's hair everywhere as he carried or more like flew Alice to her apartment in Brooklyn. Icarus had been flying for maybe six minutes through the twilight skies of New York for long time. After all he was a hundred or so years old. Angel didn't have to physically age if they didn't want to and Icarus didn't. Icarus was still going over the last hour of his angelic life in his head trying to process the feeling he may have let the Lord down by not obeying his order to not reveal himself to Alice until He said so.

Right now his pearly ring kept Alice a sleep as long as she wore it, a small side-effect to humans. They were now dropping or gliding down to her apartment balcony where he laid Alice down.

"Don't go anywhere." Icarus smiled to himself about the joke. He pulled the sliding glass door open. Then picked her back up and went inside.

The apartment was as clean as Alice liked it to be. The walls were a cream color that was splotched in places. The carpet was a dirty brown color covered in Dorito crumbs. A dusty kitchen table that hadn't been used since her mother was hospitalized. The kitchen cabinets were open and empty. Most the food that should be in them was on the counter instead. There was a TV in the corner from who knows when. The couch was covered in papers for biology.

Icarus pulled out a silver cross and pressed it into the couch and watched as it wisped the papers away. Not only did the couch get cleared off, which by the way is something he could do with his wings, but also turned brand new. The silver cross is a purifier for all dirty, old things and people. And to Icarus the old couch was really dirty.

"How I wish I could whisk you away to Heaven." He said. Then there was the ring. Icarus pulled it off her slim finger. Her slim fingers. He pushed the aside trying hard not to fall for her. For as long as he had been watching over her, he knew there was something about her that was a little different. Icarus's thoughts were interrupted by Alice's eyes fluttering open. "Good night darling."

Alice looked at Icarus with sleepy confusion, and then it dawned on her. "You son of a-" She threw herself at him. "You piece of trash!" Alice threw her hands around his neck.

Icarus pushed her off of him. "I understand the punching but choking, Isn't that a little too far." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She was '4.9' tall while he '5.8' tall. He found it funny that such small girl could be so feisty. "Now please calm down and understand that revealing who I am was a big risk I took."

Alice closed her eyes and tried to see reason in all this. "Okay, just please explain the reason why can't help my mother." He released her arm so she could sit down. Then he willed his wings away so he could sit next to her.

"I would love to darling."

"Stop calling me darling, we don't each other like that."

"I'm an angel," he said it like it was common sense. "We speak lovingly to women."

"That's interesting, now that explanation you said you were going to give."

"Well to put it simply to intervene in God's plan is like going to Hell." Icarus sounded level headed but the word Hell made him shudder.

"Well Now that I have a somewhat clear answer," She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I guess I can except that you're really cute."

Icarus stopped her from going any further. "There's another problem, it's about a human/angel relationship."

She looked at him confused. "I didn't mean it that way and besides the kiss on the cheek was an apology." Alice stood up and started toward the bathroom. "By the way, do angels take showers?"

"Not really, I mean if we wanted to but we can change our aroma at will." She thought about it then realized she didn't have any clean clothes. "Now we do need sleep but we can stay awake for days without sleep." He then turned his attention Alice. She was looking through her worn out dresser.

"I guess I'll have to wear this to sleep." She shrugged and walked into the bathroom.

Icarus got up and pulled out a silk cloth and got to work on her new clothes.

The shower water was warm and steamy in seconds of turning the water on. She stripped down and got in. Honestly she was losing it inside. It took her everything she could not show it to the angel outside her bathroom.

"Come on Alice, it's no longer a dream. He's real and you know it and won't accept it." Alice pressed a hand to the shower wall. "You kissed his cheek and there was contact now accept it." She still couldn't wrap her brain around it. "You had touched him, seen his wings, and-and-and the couch you sat on the couch. The brand new couch, Alice, you didn't even notice it until now and you still deny that the boy outside was sent from Heaven." She finally broke down right there in the shower. She sat down and her knees up to her and sobbed. "What to do?"

"Alice are you okay in there?" Icarus had made her a wardrobe over about 45 minutes and it was going on an hour now which worried him. "Alice I'm bringing some new close in okay?" No answer "Okay!" Icarus pushed door open and brought some fresh, clean clothes.

"Icarus!" Alice yelped in surprise.

"Sorry I was worried and I made you some new clothes, anyway you're behind curtains," Icarus put the clothes down on the sink. "I'll go now."

"Yeah that would be a good idea." The door closed behind angel and she walked out to meet her new clothes. She'd ask him about this later.

Alice put the new nightgown, a lavender scented and colored silk dress with beautiful designs stitched into it, on and opened the door slowly. There he was, sitting on her brand new couch watch a new flat screen TV.

She gasped "How on earth are you doing all this, I mean the gown, the couch, and now the TV?"

"Darl-" He caught himself from saying darling. "I mean Alice, I have the ability to change old to new and the clothes takes vigorous handwork."

"You're sitting on my bed." Was all she said.

"Sorry." He got up and gestured to the couch/bed.

"It's okay, so where are you sleeping, Heaven?"

"If only it was that simple."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed "The moment I revealed myself to you I locked myself out." Icarus shook his head and turned to a blanket he weaved. "Look it's very complicated and I'd like say this is my new home…" he looked at her and handed her the soft silk blanket.

"You can stay, I mean you're my guardian angel after all."

"I guess you're right" He smiled softly "Good night Alice Greenwell." 


	4. Daylight

Daylight

******Beginning of Recap Intro

"I am a guardian angel dear."

"…like God and the Bible?"

"Yes, God created me and I was sent here to guide you and protect you."

***Genesis

"You've been watching me and you, an angel, didn't help my parents stay together or my mom's ALS?"

"YOU DIDN'T HELP ME AT ALL!"

"…please realize I wasn't allowed to interfere in family business and even if I did…"

***Genesis

"Come on Alice, it's no longer a dream. He's real and you know it and won't accept it."

"You kissed his cheek and there was contact now accept it."

"You had touched him, seen his wings, and-and-and the couch you sat on the couch. The brand new couch, Alice, you didn't even notice it until now and you still deny that the boy outside was sent from Heaven."

******End of Recap Intro.

Light filtered through the tall trees of Central Park. It had been a week since he showed up. That 'he' was a guardian angel, Icarus. Alice was exploring a world of possibilities that she had a gorgeous guy following her around was really hard to explain.

A lot of people thought they were in a relationship, which if there weren't boundaries between human/angel bonds, that she would happily except. Icarus gave up his right to stay in Heaven to save her. He was a servant of God and would stand by it for all his life.

Alice paced back in forth near an oak tree which seemed like hours. Icarus went to a pond of Holy. Over past week he had been explaining the world she never knew with patience. Now Holy was a classification of links to Heaven. Bibles and churches were the most common but he insisted on going to pond hidden behind a dozen trees. She wasn't even allowed near.

"Here." Icarus walked out of the trees with a vile of, what she guessed was the Holy water. "Take the vile of Holy and don't lose."

"I thought I couldn't get near it." Alice crossed her brows.

"No not any mundane humans but I have orders to give you this in case of an emergency." He held it out. "There's demon activity in Boston."

"Demons?" He had explained that demons leaked out of Hell during hard times.

"Yes, and there spreading north to here, but I'm here to protect you." He slid an arm around her shoulder. "But if I'm busy and can't help then smash this and pray to God He'll send angel warriors."

"Okay, so the arm around the shoulders thing?" Alice knew that in order keep suspicion off Icarus was to hang around him all the time which he had to do with her anyway.

"Got to cloud the sights of those around us." Alice looked at him with a frown.

"Well you know we could just be really great friends because I don't want to fake something like dating." Icarus took his arm away. "I guess that means you agree."

"Something like that," Icarus shrugged as if not caring. Not like she didn't know that there were more pressing matters at the gates of Heaven, like the sudden outbreak in demon activity over the last couple days. "And it's not like your friends cared anyway."

It's kind of sad and true, Alice had few friends in the first place which mixed with the fact they didn't care about her in the first place. They did, however, start caring when Icarus showed up, which he had said he didn't want any other girlfriends than Alice. This made her blush a little, even though she didn't know how much of it was true, which was hard to tell.

"So best friends then, fine by me." Alice really liked Icarus, yet, even though she had mixed emotions about him. He refused to cure her mother of her ALS and had been spying/watching her since birth. Some things, Icarus explained, were just too complicated for angels to do. God, the big Guy upstairs, was in charge of everything. She had never doubted there was a God, but she never worried about it. Now she knew the basics of Heaven's ruler. She did want to go there which is why Icarus went through a lot over the past week to increase her chances. "It's not like a lot of people knew anyway and besides if Mom ever wakes up…"

"Alice please don't upset yourself about your mother," Icarus's comfort went far over the past couple days. He had finally gone with Alice to see her mother in person. It was as it had been said by the Lord. Her mother's name was Maryland Greenwell and she had ALS. Such a disease had shut down neural activity, no limb function or feeling, and now her mind had slid into a coma.

"I know but it is so hard." Alice caught herself from saying anymore. It was hard enough thinking about it but talking at the same time was hard times two.

"Shall we go see her?"

"No!" Alice's abrupt yell took her own self by surprise. "I mean I shouldn't, at least not now anyway.

"I understand." Icarus turned toward an elderly woman who wore a long dress. She was frail and white with no one near her. "Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead." Alice watched him walk toward the little lady. He, as an angel, gave an aura of holiness to old, wise religious senior citizens. She watched him do it so much. It was so sweet and precious.

She looked up at the sun and wandered if God worked through the blueprints for stars and light in a second. He was as the Bible described Him. The sun's rays reflected white streaks on her chocolate brown hair. She had been thinking about the text books from school and how they described the creation of stars and planets in the universe. She often wondered if He just put the universe in autopilot or actually did every possible thing in existence and beyond at once, a truly remarkable thing to think about until you get a head ache.

Then she turned to Icarus, who was telling lady about stories of God. Alice smiled as the little woman with white haired thanked him for some words of guidance and hope or something along those lines. It took the elderly by surprise that someone at his age knew so much about the Bible. After all they didn't know what he really was. A guardian angel sent from Heaven. "My guardian angel." She whispered.

"Hmm?" She hadn't realized he had been so close.

"Oh nothing."

"Well we should get going before I forget to write."

"What?"

"We should get home?"

"No after that."

"Before I forget to write?"

"Yeah that one."

"It's something angels do to account for our deeds and current events." Icarus swayed his head with thought for next words when Alice broke in.

"A journal, just a journal?"

"It's what every angel looks forward to completing one day."

"What do you mean?"

"Again it's really complicated." Icarus sighed.

Alice looked toward the sky again.

"Its name says a lot too."

"What, you named it."

"No, it's giving a name already," Icarus followed her gaze to the sky. "The Book of Icarus, It's always named after its angel. So in my case,"

"It was called the Book of Icarus." Alice looked to Icarus's golden face. She felt sorry that he could return to Heaven until I, well, die. That much was true of his love for her. Maybe not in a relationship but maybe it could come to that one day. Sometimes she wondered if perhaps God could give His blessings. Really it was nothing more than a silly thought rather than a sane one.

"Let's go, can we?"

"Yeah sure." Alice returned her gaze to the sky where daylight was slowly dwindling away.


	5. Life

Life

******Beginning of Recap Intro

"I am a guardian angel dear."

"…like God and the Bible?"

"Yes, God created me and I was sent here to guide you and protect you."

***Genesis

"You've been watching me and you, an angel, didn't help my parents stay together or my mom's ALS?"

"YOU DIDN'T HELP ME AT ALL!"

"…please realize I wasn't allowed to interfere in family business and even if I did…"

***Daylight

"Here. Take the vile of Holy and don't lose."

"I thought I couldn't get near it."

"No not any mundane humans but I have orders to give you this in case of an emergency."

"Demons?"

"Yes,"

******End of Recap Intro.

"Alice!" Icarus had been running through the back alleys all morning looking for the girl. She still refused to be homed schooled or at least walk in public areas.

"Alice!"

"What?" She appeared from behind a corner of a building. "Icarus stop worrying about my safety all the time, I'm absolutely fine." She had a frown that said leave me alone you freak even though she never meant it toward him. "I'm going school and I've been doing that since I was small and nothing's happened yet."

"That's not true Alice!" Icarus was trying reason with her about not going to school at all.

"Okay maybe I almost got you know what, but that was once."

He hesitated "If I had orders to remove you from school and me teach you,"

"You, teach me?" she gasped and through her hands up in exasperation.

"Okay maybe not the best idea but per say I had I been told to remove you from school?" Icarus was walking to her.

"Maybe, but you haven't been ordered in fact you've been doing this since you found out about the demon activity."

"Yeah because they could be waiting for you."

"Me?"

"Yes because demons target those that are followed by angels."

"Okay then stop following me everywhere" It seemed pretty simple to her.

"Angel scent just doesn't go away I told you that already."

"Yeah you did, so what you're going to take away the rest of my normal life?" Alice turned away and began walking to school.

"Wait, Alice come back," Icarus didn't want to but it was very difficult trying to hide his presence and keep her in eye sight. "I don't want to but demons are tricky and foreign to you. You couldn't spot one an inch away."

"Icarus let me go to school okay." She continued walking while talking. "Nothing will happen and if something does happen then you can take out of school."

"Fine but come straight back to the apartment."

"Does it matter; you're going to be flying in the sky in the form of a hawk or something."

"You are so difficult you know that?"

"Nope, but if it drives you nuts then I accept that."

He just stood there until she was out of sight. He was still going to follow and do his best to get her out of school, for Alice's safety and his peace of mind.

"Demons," she muttered. "How on earth could demons want me and not some other girl or boy with angel scent?" She had finally started putting boundaries on the things that Icarus could do to her life and yet he just tried his best find a way around it anyway. "Sure he's my angel but geez could he back off a little anyway?" Alice had some trust issues with him right now. She doesn't trust his judgment all too well. Even if it is for her safety and wellbeing, she didn't want the rest of her normal life to disappear.

"You know what Alice, why go to school, because you want a normal Life…"

She stopped midsentence do to a shadow out the corner of her shifting. She was on full alert, not something she liked having to be alert.

"Who there?"

Then it came out of the shadows. "Why hello there my dear." Said the stranger, he was HOT and all, black hair with gray eyes.

But even that wasn't enough to get her to not make her walk away. "Stay away!"

"Hmm, stay away, that would defeat the whole purpose of me coming and kidnapping you." He smiled with a dark grin.

Then it dawned on her "What are you, a demon?" This made him run his fingers through his hair like it was reaction. Then she saw it, a mark on his forehead. It was indescribable and she got the feeling that he was no normal demon and she hadn't seen a demon before in her life.

"That's right dear." Alice noticed a dark and sinister voice that time mixed with his smooth voice and opened the vial of Holy behind her back. "And you're coming with me." He held out his hand and shot out a black, red smoke which tackled her and sent her flying backwards against a brick wall. Then he lifted the hand up more which made the smoke linger on Alice and slowly lift her off the ground. Alice was out cold and defenseless. He spotted the vial on the ground leaking a honey like liquid. He grinned darkly "Now for the finishing act my dear." Slowly he navigated her unconscious body to a bricked wall. He lifted his other to the wall. "Open!" the words caused the bricks to dematerialize instantly. "Now my dear I welcome you to your new home, Lingo."

"No you don't!" Icarus appeared out of the skies, with his pure white wings, holding a bronze sword with lacey designs on it. The demon was not unprepared like most demons Icarus had faced. The demon placed his hands in a sword holding position, and then the smoke generated a giant, bulky sword ready for blood. "What's your name demon?" the demon chuckled.

"If you must know," he gripped the wide bladed sword. "The name is William." William's sword began glowing brightly and then pulled it back and swung it like a baseball bat, which released energy disk to fly fast at Icarus.

"Whoa!" Icarus just barely dodged the energy like weapon given off by the enemies blade. Icarus was distracted and William took advantage of the window of opportunity and swung the sword again, this time blasting Icarus with the energy disk. Icarus fell to the ground in pain. His skin was red and his clothes torn. William showed no care for the angel, as if was supposed to anyway. He turned to Alice who was still out, William could take her now but he had a much better plan for her than take her right now. In fact it didn't involve her at all really until he was finished.

"Close!" And with that the portal closed. "Smoke!" William was enveloped in smoke which slid into the cement instantly. He was gone, which freed Alice of the smoke. She fell and hit the ground hard, hopefully doing no more damage.

Icarus finally pulled himself up and out of the searing pain. "Alice your safe," Alice didn't wake up. She was still unconscious; he just hoped she didn't have bad concussion. "Just hold on their dear," Icarus ignored his own pain and picked her up and tried to fly but his wing were just too weak to carry both of them in this state, let alone himself alone.

"Mom," Alice had been taken to the hospital by an ambulance. She had been hallucinating about being sick and wanting her mother. Icarus was in pain both physically and mentally. He didn't understand why the demon that supposedly went by the name William would spare both of them. "Mom, come home," Alice's moans woke him out of his thoughts.

"Your mom's fine okay Alice." He knew it was useless trying to comfort her in this state but he did it anyway. He had already sent a request to Heaven about taking Alice out of school and teaching her himself. Text books would help a lot since he hadn't taught a human before.

"Meet me in the industrial west angel for the cure to her…" Icarus stood up and looked Alice. She repeated it again and he knew exactly what this was. She wasn't unconscious, she was under a dark magic that William had put on her and now he was challenging Icarus to a battle. "Don't come and she stays like this forever." And with that he took off forgetting his own pain.

Industrial west referred to the factories in New York. Icarus took little to five minutes to get there. He was angry and ready to fight this demon. Icarus dropped to ground and followed demonic presence to an arena on top of a building overlooking the bay. "Where are you?"

"Right here angel," William appeared out of the shadows with his sumo sized blade. "Ready to lose your pretty wings."

"No of course," Icarus pulled out his sword and charged, but William was faster and slammed the side against Icarus. This sent him against roof hard.

"I thought you were ready." William watched with joy as Icarus got up for more. "SO be it." Both of them charged at each other. "I'm going to win either way angel."

Their swords clashed, Icarus's just barely hold the demon's back. "The name is Icarus!"


	6. Fire

Note: This chapter's fight scenes were not written by me but by my friend, BloodyBlade21. So go and check his stuff out and don't forget to review this chapter and previous ones.

* * *

><p>Fire<p>

******Beginning of Recap Intro

"I am a guardian angel dear."

"…like God and the Bible?"

"Yes, God created me and I was sent here to guide you and protect you."

***Genesis

"You've been watching me and you, an angel, didn't help my parents stay together or my mom's ALS?"

"YOU DIDN'T HELP ME AT ALL!"

"…please realize I wasn't allowed to interfere in family business and even if I did…"

***Life

"Who there?"

"Why hello there my dear."

"Stay away!"

"Hmm, stay away, that would defeat the whole purpose of me coming and kidnapping you."

***Life

"What's your name demon?"

"The name is William."

***Life

"Meet me in the industrial west angel for the cure to her… Don't come and she stays like this forever."

***Life

"Ready to lose your pretty wings."

"No of course,"

"SO be it… I'm going to win either way angel."

"The name is Icarus!"

******End of Recap Intro.

***Alice

"Mom?" Alice stood in the doorway to her mother's bedroom. "Can I go to the park today?"

Her mother laid on a sofa with a blanket over her. She was paralyzed in her arms and legs by ALS. "Darling couldn't you stay tonight instead?"

Alice looked horrible from the last couple of weeks doing work around the city getting extra money for clothes and what not, but she had developed a tough shell to fool the people around her. That didn't fool her mother one bit, she knew Alice was slowly cracking and falling apart on the inside. "I-I could but please let me go tonight." She pleaded.

"Darling you know I can't help myself anymore."

"Yes."

"Then you know you have to be here for me more than ever."

"Yes."

"Okay then."

"Yes-I mean yeah I know that I have to be here but you don't let me go anywhere!"

"Don't you dare shout at me." Dispite the sudden outburst from her daughter, she tried to stay calm.

"Oh, I dare to shout, in fact I would like to shout to the top of my lungs!" tears were filling the rims of her eyes. "I would love to shout!"

Her mother was in shock, but she would try and talk to her daughter again. She lifted her head allowing her coco colored hair flow around her bony cheeks. "Darling please reme…"

"Remember what?" Alice's face turned white with panic as she watched her mother go still. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her fingers twitched. "Mom! Mom!...

She launched forward but didn't get anywhere. Alice screamed for help but the room around her began spinning. She felt sick but she wouldn't give up. Suddenly this all felt familiar like déjà vu.

***Icarus

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time angel" William chuckled in a deep, distorted voice. "However I feel I've let you live too long." The demon clashed with the angel with sparks flew left and right.

"Really, we should do this on a regular basis, but to do that then I'd have to live demon." Said Icarus.

William narrowed his eyes at the clearly exhausted from hours of fighting and William had the perfect idea to make the fight hotter.

"You know I was told that angels cringe at flames from Hell," Icarus's face dropped from excitement to fear. "Your face tells a lot but I'd like to try it first-hand." William raised his free hand. "Prepare yourself angel."

***Alice

"Mom?" Alice walks into the hospital room where her mother lays in a bed still and silent. "Is it true?" Her mother's silence speaks only the deadly truth. Alice had walked the empty, cold halls outside the room for a while deciding whether or not to go home or face the truth. "So you're never coming home and you're never going to speak again in your life?" Alice faces the window of the room. The window seal barren with no get well cards or gifts. "Why ask questions Alice, you know the truth and it stings evermore."

"How sad is it not?" The harsh and familiar voice filters the silence with a dark haze. "I wish you had more to lose, and then I wouldn't keep you here in this world of past events." It was the voice of the demon from Hell. "Truly the fires of Hell flow across the waters of Heaven, not that you would understand such a thing."

"Shut up." Alice muttered the harsh words at the air around her. "So what I've been experiencing isn't real but nothing more than torture?"

"Sure, whatever makes you happy."

"What?" The demon simply chuckles with pleasure from her confusion.

"Again what?"

"You of course would not understand like us."

"Us? Who is us?"

The voice chuckles "You'll understand in good time my dear."

"Don't call me dear." Alice dips her words in acid just for him.

"It would seem you have forgotten someone of importance that you should be concerned with."

Alice shrugs in confusion. "And who might that be?"

"Icarus." The voice fades away along with the haze.

The name spreads fury across her face. "Icarus!" Alice stares at her mother in the bed. "The angel wouldn't help her and now where is he, obviously he isn't helping me." Alice storms out the room. "Icarus you have left me helpless once again you idiot." The feeling of being alone for days maybe years was unbearable. She felt unable to trust Icarus again and most importantly she felt betrayed even though William did this, she still felt it was Icarus who did this.

***Icarus

"You think a little fire is going to make me give up?" Icarus hopped around the demon using his wings to propel him in short jumps.

"Please, the only reason I did this was for the fun of it." William lunged forward with his sword just barely missing the angel's wings by an inch. Flames had engulfed the edges of the arena with little to no room to fly away with flames licking the clouds high above. The heat was reaching temperatures in the hundreds.

Icarus ducked another blow, and countered with his own. William twirled the blade above his head and slashing again at the angel's head, sending another flat wave of energy.

"So what do you want with Alice," Icarus dodging the energy wave. "Her life or to hurt her loved ones?"

"Well to take her life is too easy for me, and, well, you are her only loved one." He eyed Icarus with black and yellow flinted eyes. "Enough said."

Icarus froze at the thought of being the only thing that she loves other than her mother. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

William laughed and raised his hand to flames behind him. "You decide for yourself angel." The flames split down the center revealing a monstrous cavern.

Icarus growled and dove out of the way as the flames scorched the spot he once stood on. He continued with his roll, and ending up behind William. He turned and threw the giant blade at Icarus.

"This is just ridiculous." Icarus muttered, as the blade hit him in the chest.

William held out his hand as Icarus slammed into the floor. Icarus growled and rubbed his head as William took the blade and leveled it at Icarus's throat.

"See ya angel." William said, smiling as Icarus lifted his head to glare at him.

"Not quite." Icarus smiled, kicking William's legs out from under him and flipping onto his feet and in the same motion throwing him across the fire arena. Icarus rushed over and as William hopped nimbly to his feet, and stabbed at him.

William caught the blade and deflected it off to his right and dropped to his other hand and spin kicking Icarus into the fire. Icarus cried out in pain as the cursed flames licked his wings and brought him to his knees.

"Well I would love to finish you off but then she would never wake up." William smiled, a portal opening up before him as the flames parted around Icarus. "I don't want you to die, your too important to let that happen, so consider it a gift from the devil himself" William took a step towards the portal.

"No get back here y-you…" The last words caught him by the ear. "What?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," William step through, the flames engulfing the portal. Icarus stood in the middle of the fiery flames while they died down around him. He didn't understand what William said about her waking up. It required himself, which was quite obvious, but it didn't make since.

"I don't understand," Icarus threw the sword in the air as it shimmered and disappeared. He spread his wings and took off into the skies. He headed back to the Hospital to get Alice packed up and take her home and then possibly to the Eden, a special ship which is all anyone who isn't an angel needs to know.

He landed on the roof, put his wings away and jogged down the stairs to the 14th floor where he walked pass countless nurses and patients. He turned the nob to the room to find the shock of his life. Alice was gone and the room was a mess. "Alice? Where did you go?"


	7. Water

Water

******Beginning of Recap Intro

"I am a guardian angel dear."

"…like God and the Bible?"

"Yes, God created me and I was sent here to guide you and protect you."

***Genesis

"You've been watching me and you, an angel, didn't help my parents stay together or my mom's ALS?"

"YOU DIDN'T HELP ME AT ALL!"

"…please realize I wasn't allowed to interfere in family business and even if I did…"

***Life

"Who's there?"

"Why hello there my dear."

"Stay away!"

***Life

"Ready to lose your pretty wings."

"No of course,"

***Fire

"Don't you dare shout at me."

"Oh, I dare to shout, in fact I would like to shout to the top of my lungs!"

"Darling please reme…"

"Mom! Mom!..."

***Fire

"Icarus! Icarus you have left me helpless once again you idiot."

***Fire

"Alice? Where did you go?"

******End of Recap Intro.

Hours was all he could think about. Alice was missing and so were demons. After his little fight with William, who had also disappeared, he found Alice gone from her hospital bed. Demons came and took her while was all he thought, unless she walked away by herself. Not likely as far as she was concerned. When he got into the sky to look for her, her remembered that William wanted Icarus alive.

Icarus didn't change his smelly, burnt white shirt or his crème khakis so he had taken some angelic spray called "That Old Fashioned Angel". Heaven was filled with shops just like earth only without those ungodly things mundane find they need. He remembered that Alice was wearing a sky blue tank top with a red coat that he made for her. Her plain jeans, which he never approved of, were worn and used up yet she wanted them over the heavenly dresses and skirts that female angels wore at all times. Icarus knew he was responsible for a lot of her disobedience but he couldn't see Alice running away on her own. He had checked the apartment and her mother's hospital room which left virtual all of Manhattan and, possibly, all of New York. At this rate, he would have to head to the Eden, if was still orbiting Earth. There he could track her down, but Earth wasn't the only life filled planet in this galaxy. The Eden was a space ship that carried angels from Heaven to Earth when angels lost the ability to come on His whim. Blame Satan for that.

If William did something to her then he could taker there and then they would have generations of books from angels who completed their mission. He would even introduce her to his angel friends. He watched her day and night for years since her birth and knew her loneliness caused her to stay home instead of being out and about with friends. And no matter how sad it was, Icarus was never to interfere under his Majesties orders. Now she could be anywhere in the city where he couldn't find her, and if Icarus didn't to her first, then William or unnamed demons could take her first, If they hadn't already.

***Alice

"How, that angel could let this happen to me; I thought he was supposed to protect me from demons and what not!" Alice knew she was trapped in a world by that sinister demon, or at least that's what she thought he was. She had walked all the way from her mother's hospital room back to her own apartment that became hers after trials that ended in her favor. In the end Alice was deemed physically and mentally fine and could be independent, so they let her live by herself. They also bought the apartment from the land lord for a pretty penny.

She opened the door to the old place that was her childhood. Alice followed her instincts and looked out the window to see if time had changed. It hadn't, in fact the sun was in the same place as it was when she left the hospital. She knew right then and there she was either dreaming, which she hoped she was, or demons had trapped in an illusion. "Now what Icarus, are you going to save me or am I going to have to get out on my own." She said.

Then it dawned on her to use the Holy water. She tested all her pockets and realized she didn't have it anymore. She used when she was attacked by the demon. She remembered herself undoing the cork to the vial and allowing it to spill on the pavement. "Darn it!" Then something else dawned on her. If she could fast forward to where Icarus gave it to her then she could use it again. If it worked that way, Alice didn't care as long as she was freed from this illusion or dream. "Wait a minute; this is his fault in the first place." An anger filtered her mind of getting Icarus's help. "He can get me out when I decide I want to get out." She started thinking of good things to do, and when she found only one thing to do she did it. Alice flopped on the couch and fell asleep. Here she didn't have to worry about her mother or go to school or do anything in the world but what she wanted to do. The anger that suddenly appeared at the thought of Icarus was gone now and it did bother her that she hated him for no apparent reason. But in the back of her mind she knew that she didn't know what to think him really, so if hatred it is what fit then, hatred it was.

***Icarus

"AD 2011, Alice is missing after two weeks of me being her guardian angel. I guess I'm to blame and perhaps I shouldn't have interfered like I did. I let her do as she wishes and I don't stop her because of how easily broken she can be." Icarus dropped down to the building overlooking Hoboken to write a small entry in his book before continuing looking. He was new at this tracking down what you've lost kind of thing. "I do believe that William, a powerful demon that looks like a demon is responsible for this. Some sort of hypnosis or something along those lines." Icarus looked across the street where the windows of apartments reflected his image. a white T-shirt with a thin grey hoodie on top. His blue jeans worn and used just like the pair of converse. Icarus ran a hand through his golden brown hair thinking just how much prayer would need to be done to make up for this. Icarus closed the leather bound book with the title 'The Book of Icarus' etched into it.

"Come on guys, I need your pretty badly." He waited for a while before two figures showed up in the sky at least a mile away. His allies in worst case scenarios, June and Jo-el, would help find Alice with him. They knew little of her exact appearance since humans change their appearance every day. "Right on time."

"Icarus!" yelled June. She was the joy filled, outgoing of the two.

"Yet again needing our help?" Jo-el on the hand was serious and protective of the two.

"Yes I do." Icarus ignored Jo-el's snicker which was directed at his clothes. Angels weren't keen on the way humans dressed or how they acted.

"Brother please cut him slack will ya," June and Jo-el were twins who disagreed on little surprising.

"He revealed our identity to a girl, not to mention she attacked him countless times and is a hardhead." Jo-el eyed Icarus.

"The Eden needs you more than me if you're just going to be a grouch."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that,"

"Yeah I did but I've saved your hide more than once and I would hate for it to disappear before I can credit of doing so again."

"I knew you would be on my side you two," Icarus simply smiled to hide million threats that he wanted to say. "We're gonna split up and search for Alice okay?"

They nodded in unison as to say yes but it really meant that didn't want to but they would feel guilty if they didn't do it. "And if don't find her?" June asked.

"We will."

***Alice

Alice woke with a shock as if a million volts of electricity had flowed through her. She wasn't in her apartment anymore. She was on a ship off shore from a dock and her hands were pulling levers and pressing buttons on a console. Alice tried pulling her hands away but she couldn't move them or her whole body. "What on earth!" She suddenly realized her mouth never moved and instead heard only a thought. "I can't move anything, Icar…" Rage came out of nowhere. "Why even think his name Alice." She would've rolled her eyes but not even that was doable. Then her disobedient body turned and walked out the cabin and down a flight of stairs. Turning left and right dodging multiple crates. "A carrier?" Alice tried to read the names on the boxes and crates. None of them made since considering they worn away by age. "Wait what stop!" Her thoughts were useless since it was like her body had a mind of its own. Alice's body was walking to the edge of the carrier.

She tried putting this together but couldn't. Her body leaned over edge overseeing the cold, rough waters running along the edges of the ships hull. "Who can save me now, Icarus did this in the first place and I doubt he gonna help me now." The rage left her mind as soon as she thought that one sentence. She still didn't really know why she was angry at him and yet she didn't care.

***Icarus

"Not there." Thought Icarus.

"I'm not getting anything Icarus," Thought Jo-el. Angels could send thoughts to each other if they were close enough to each other. They had abandoned Hoboken and Brooklyn since it was obvious that she wasn't there.

"Guys I need you at the docks now!" Thought June.

"Alice?"

"No or at least I don't think so."

"Where?" asked Jo-el.

"Docks," June answered back.

"We're on our way." Icarus changed directions toward the docks where the scent of angel was emanating. Icarus could see the situation already from the air. Men were on the ground unconscious. Icarus descended next to June who was checking there pulses to see if they were alive. "Well?"

"They're fine but several of them have fractured bones." said June. "What are looking at?"

"One of the ships is missing," Icarus pointed passed her at the carrier sailing away in the distance. "and I think she is on board that carrier."

"Icarus, there are a lot of missing ships here what makes you think…" June stopped midsentence as Icarus ran passed her and took flight toward the carrier. "Wait Icarus come back!" he only ignored her. It was his responsibility to save and protect her under all circumstances. He couldn't fail God now, not ever. "Jo-el hurry up and get here, I need assistance now!" she hoped thought reached not only her twin angel, but the Eden.

***Alice

"Alice, you want to be as far away from Icarus as possible then I'll help…" The voice clouded her mind like haze. "You hate him for a reason and I'll remind you why…" Flashes of disappointments and tragedies rolled across in front of her vision. All adding that he was watching her when they happened and he did nothing to stop them from happening. "Now do you see why I'm doing this Alice," Alice watched her legs steadied themselves on top of the carriers guard rail ready to fall forward into the harsh waters below. "Heaven is harsh and cruel just like His creations."

"I-I couldn't just because of Icarus," Alice thought "And what about my mother?"

"If you wish, she can come too."

"No!"

"Well if you won't go by yourself then I'll have to give the command."

And a command it was, Alice step off the railing to plunge to the water. She suddenly felt the air rushing around her lifeless body as she hit the surface hard. The pain was indescribable at first and then the cold swept in nulling her senses. "This is it, my life is over and my mother will waste away all alone." She decided to close her eyes and allow her eyes close. The last thing she saw was a black splotch bursting through the cold, bubble filled waters coming toward her.

***Icarus

"No! Alice!" Icarus dove toward the water, caring not for his safety. He exploded pass the surface and swam down to Alice's lifeless body descending further into the sea. He had to get her quickly before she was beyond help of breathing air again. Icarus reached a hand out and grabbed her arm and slowly swam upward to the surface. Angels were not the best at swimming or holding their breath for too long of a time. He began struggling to control his movements in the water as a strong current. It pushed him back deeper and a prayer was all he could do now. He didn't have the strength to keep this up. Suddenly the twins burst under the water and grabbed both of them. The two hauled them up to air where June held onto Icarus with all her might watching Jo-el holding Alice looking unusually worried.

"We need to get them out of here!"

"Agreed!" Only they didn't exactly know how either since their wings were wet, so they swam all the way back to shore. Alice was nearly blue while Icarus was merely pale. June suggested their only option. "The Eden? It's still orbit and ready to help anyone including humans."

"Yeah but there are so many test they'll want to run when they get hold of her. Blood type, family history, brain waves," June stopped him before it became a bad only option they had.

"Our only option Jo-el," he simply sighed with exhaustion. "Our only choice."

"Fine."


	8. Air

This Chapter is from Icarus's PoV! Sorry for the long wait but I had dry spell.

* * *

><p>Air<p>

******Beginning of Recap Intro

"I am a guardian angel dear."

"…like God and the Bible?"

"Yes, God created me and I was sent here to guide you and protect you."

***Genesis

"You've been watching me and you, an angel, didn't help my parents stay together or my mom's ALS?"

"YOU DIDN'T HELP ME AT ALL!"

"…please realize I wasn't allowed to interfere in family business and even if I did…"

***Water

"Icarus!"

"Yet again needing our help?"

"Yes I do."

***Water

"We're gonna split up and search for Alice okay?"

***Water

"One of the ships is missing, and I think she is on board that carrier."

***Water

"No! Alice!"

******End of Recap Intro.

"Please just let me go and see her." I pleaded with Jo-el, my best friend, to see Alice and check on her. I wasn't allowed to see her because she was a threat to all angels. She was under some kind of brain control by the demon William. Teams of angels were sent out to find and get him. All to save Alice from herself and the undeniable truth that God might have to deal with her personally. He could cure instantly yet it was my responsibility to protect her and I didn't. Now I pressed the matter into a mission to save her myself. First I let Jo-el do what was needed and he did. He sent her to a deserted land in Wyoming protected from demons. Then he removed anyway of technology getting to her.

"No, you know what's wrong with her and you know why I can't allow anyone near her, Icarus." I flinched at the tone in his voice. "She's under some sort of demon control which commands her to study any angelic technology including Earth's." He didn't stop there either. "And let's not forget that you caused this in the first place Icarus. You let her out of your sight once again. You take charge and do what you need to do in order to ensure her safety."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes Icarus go and make it clear that you're in charge was this is over. There's a cure for what's happening to her and we'll find it."

"What about William?"

"He a threat but if you're suggesting going after him and finding the cure yourself then you're playing right into his hands."

"But,"

"Icarus get it through your head that he would never give you the cure or the answer to our questions." I gave up after that. It was no use fighting Jo-el when he was a more logical thinker than me.

"Okay I'll go see Alice and comeback to help,"

"No stay with her for a couple hours okay."

"Fine." I felt weaker from just arguing with him. In truth I felt like dropping to the floor because I had been chasing William. I would run by and get her a gift, a laptop maybe or an IPod with some good music on it. Christian music would be nice but I don't want freak her out. A mixture is what I'll put on it but nothing bad. She did listen to bad music before she met me. After that she acknowledged that God was really watching her. She watched her mouth and what she listened to as well. I felt proud then but I let her have too much space and now I have to accept that. "It couldn't hurt to reassure her that she's alright and nothing bad is happening to her."

"But you know that something is wrong and don't forget that factor." Jo-el reached over and pressed the button on the door panel. The doors to his quarters slid together and locked. I decided to make this visit short and sweet with little room for a lot questions concerning her health.

***Icarus

"Putrid air is unbearable in the northeast," I had always loved being the less industrialized west where clean is as close as you can get Eden's air filtrated corridors. "Alice." A small cabin had come into view not too far away. I had gotten her an IPod instead of a laptop. It was easier to carry than a laptop. I would never be able to have one personally since angels aren't allowed to have worldly objects such as Earth technology. The Bible was the only thing from Earth we were allowed to keep on us as a personal object. Pointless really since the Bible is coded into our blood.

Slowly I descended to the grassy, green prairie to land. "Okay here goes nothing." I remember the first time I met Jo-el and his sister June. It was during a demon riot in Manhattan. We fought together and won each other's trust. I learned that Jo-el is very protective and trusts nothing with the possibility to be a threat to God's plans and Alice was a threat. Her black outs are the most proof of it. She walked the Eden all night once while we were keeping her under observation. She escaped somehow and started working consoles and disabled the ships navigation systems. Something less than a quarter the crew even know how to work and she was a human with little to no idea about angel technology.

I reached for the door knob but decided to knock beforehand. The door opened to reveal the radiant, familiar face of the girl who he had let get caught up in all this mess. The girl who would never forgive him for his actions and yet she smiled as if I had never done anything. As if I was her mother walking and talking outside of a coma.


	9. Earth

This chapter is from Alice's PoV. Thank you and please give reviews on how well I'm doing.

* * *

><p>Earth<p>

******Beginning of Recap Intro

"I am a guardian angel dear."

"…like God and the Bible?"

"Yes, God created me and I was sent here to guide you and protect you."

***Genesis

"You've been watching me and you, an angel, didn't help my parents stay together or my mom's ALS?"

"YOU DIDN'T HELP ME AT ALL!"

"…please realize I wasn't allowed to interfere in family business and even if I did…"

***Water

"Alice, you want to be as far away from Icarus as possible then I'll help…You hate him for a reason and I'll remind you why… Now do you see why I'm doing this Alice, Heaven is harsh and cruel just like His creations."

"I-I couldn't just because of Icarus, and what about my mother?"

"If you wish, she can come too."

"No!"

"Well if you won't go by yourself then I'll have to give the command."

"This is it, my life is over and my mother will waste away all alone."

******End of Recap Intro.

I looked through the pages of the book Icarus had given to me before I left the infirmary on board the Eden. It was a fantastic place out there in space surrounded by angels. An angel, apparently a friend of Icarus, June explained something's like why and how the spaceship was created for angels, and most importantly when. Angels were given a book sort of like a journal in which they wright major events or what they think really matter to them or God. That book is infinite and will never be full until an angel completes their unknown mission from God. Those that haven't completed their mission and book are restricted from just going back in forth to earth and back to Heaven. At first they could go as they pleased under God's watchful eye but after Lucifer rebelled with his followers all that changed.

After that long explanation she continued with answering my train of questions. I finally asked her when I was going home. She was sad and yet looked beautiful at the same time when she answered with a simple "You're not." I freaked after that thinking they were actually kidnapping me. Then she told they had orders from Him to give me the option to stay on the Eden or go to a cabin back on earth in Wyoming. I took the cabin considering that Earth may be the only thing normal left in my life. June told me that undercover angels would give my mother care 24/7. It gave me comfort I guess. She told me that were trying to keep me safe from demons and William, but deep down I knew were trying to study what was wrong with me.

The Eden had technology at her disposal than anything on earth probably, including a vast medical database with details of every disease in existence. Only they couldn't find anything wrong with me. They were ready to release me when June's twin, Jo-el, spoke up from the corridor leading into the infirmary. "She's been walking around ship when we are asleep or not paying attention. Alice is studying this ship; I've seen her zone out around some of the technology in corridors. You all would hate to admit it but something's wrong with her." And with that I'm here in Wyoming reading a book describing the civilization of the Lanteans. They were apparently a bunch of Greeks who were offered advanced machines if they stopped believing in their gods and took Satan as a god over all them. God then wiped them out after they began building an immense naval fleet capable of taking over the Mediterranean. Pretty farfetched is what I would have said a month ago.

I look at my watch, only two o'clock. I was waiting for June to show up and entertain me with games and stories of what was happening in the world. Then there was a knock at the door. I jumped up and turned the knob to see Icarus standing there in his white angel outfit. "I'm sorry if I haven't seen lately;" he said "I've been busy trying to find William." I could the sad, dark crescents under his eyes. He obviously had been awake for at least a week.

"It's okay, come in." I watched him hand me a box wrapped in silver paper. I looked from it to him confused. "What's this?"

"A present for being out here alone without anyone," he looks passed me at the couch that probably looked really nice right now. "I should really go now."

No, I'm not going to risk the fact that if he does find William that he could end up like me. "Wait! Please stay a while." I realize just how begging and childish that sounded. Well whatever makes him stay I guess. "We haven't talked in a while and you really should rest."

"I could stay for a minute or two I guess." Icarus passed me to the couch and flops down onto it exhausted. I pull a chair up to sit next to him and see he's asleep already. I push some hair out of his face and admire the beauty of God's creation. Oops. Forgot about that present he gave me. Then something catches my attention. The silver ring and cross he wears all the time. I reach for it without thinking, removing the ring from his finger and then the cross from his neck. Suddenly all my will to control my body goes away and I'm sliding the ring on. Then my vision goes black and then nothing.

"_It's time!_"


	10. Trap Part 1

Trap

******Beginning of Recap Intro

"I am a guardian angel dear."

"…like God and the Bible?"

"Yes, God created me and I was sent here to guide you and protect you."

***Genesis

"You've been watching me and you, an angel, didn't help my parents stay together or my mom's ALS?"

"YOU DIDN'T HELP ME AT ALL!"

"…please realize I wasn't allowed to interfere in family business and even if I did…"

***Air

"Please just let me go and see her."

"No, you know what's wrong with her and you know why I can't allow anyone near her, Icarus. She's under some sort of demon control which commands her to study any angelic technology including Earth's. And let's not forget that you caused this in the first place Icarus. You let her out of your sight once again. You take charge and do what you need to do in order to ensure her safety."

***Earth

"I'm sorry if I haven't seen lately; I've been busy trying to find William."

"It's okay, come in."

"I should really go now."

"Wait! Please stay a while. We haven't talked in a while and you really should rest."

"I could stay for a minute or two I guess."

***Earth

"_It's time!_"

******End of Recap Intro.

***Icarus

"Icarus, she's crying again." Icarus woke to the sound of the girl next to him on the couch. He turned to her but the room was too dark. "Icarus go get her settled," The voice was familiar but it was too low to put a name the voice. "Icarus it's your turn after all."

"What was that?" He asked wearily.

"The baby is crying again and you need to go get her to go to sleep, please."

"Okay"

"Thank you."

Icarus got up and walked through the darkness stumbling a couple times. Then it hit him that he didn't have a baby. He didn't have his wings either. He couldn't will them to appear. "What is going on?"

"Hey!" Icarus turned to see Jo-el pointing him while June was holding the crying baby trying to calm it down. "Wake up!" Jo-el grinned at Icarus as if it was funny. "Just wake up, right now, wake up!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You let it happen again and now she is in deep trouble." He took the baby from June. "Soon this little ones hope of coming into the world will disappear." Icarus looked at the baby. It looked so familiar and warm. Angels couldn't have babies unless they gave away there angelic position, which He still had the final say. "Now wake up and go get her before it's too let!"

***Icarus

"Icarus wake up now!" Jo-el slapped Icarus on the cheek hard.

Icarus startled to life. "Owww!" Icarus looked up at the angel that woke him. "What was that for?"

"Alice put you to sleep using the ring and she took the cross."

"The ring doesn't work that way."

"It does if she got a hold it and reengineered it to. She's gone and we can't track her and demon forces are concentrating in on the Eden!" Jo-el was freaking out.

"Demons can't leave earth or even breathe in space," Icarus was trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"Not anymore and if they get a hold of Alice before us then they might be able to build there ship."

"Huh?"

"She was studying the ship the hold time she was aboard the Eden and now she knows how to build one."

"Then why hasn't she been found yet?"

"Because my orders were to find you and then you can find her." He paused. "She's your responsibility."

"Understood," Icarus decided not to postpone finding Alice any longer. "Find Alice, no exceptions."

"Yes," Icarus walked passed Jo-el to the door to the log cabin. "And be careful, I have to return to the Eden." Jo-el marched past him with nervous face. Nothing like this had ever happened. Satan was strong but never had the ability to demons beyond Earth's atmosphere, something had doubled his power. Icarus did not like this at all and worse he had lost the girl of his dreams.

***Alice

"What's going on?" Alice mumbled sleepily. She looked around lazily at where she was and screamed. She was on a tall building in what appeared to be Chicago. Then it hit her she wasn't in control. Her body wasn't responding to her commands. "Not again!"

"My Alice," Alice's body turned to a boy's voice. "I'm surprised that those angels would allow you to get this far into danger." Alice couldn't believe her eyes. It was William with a human voice and normal clothes instead of a jumpsuit. He didn't stop the talking there he kept going on about all the trouble and patience it took to be with Alice alone with interfearnce of the angels. "I have a crush on you Alice, and I want to be with you forever."

Alice was mentally petrified by the sudden personality change. He was the dark, handsome type which was new to Alice aside from the gangsters in her school. William slid his arm around her waist bringin her close.

"Icarus wants to return to heaven," William leaned in close to her. "You are the only thing standing his way to his home." That never really came up in any conversations Icarus and her had. He seemed to avoid it more than anything. "Come with me to Wonderland or I will have to abandon you to my father, the choice is yours."

"Get away from her demon!"

William grinned intently and it scared Alice. She knew it was Icarus and she wanted to warn him that William planning something, but she couldn't. "Hahahaha… so begins the trap of not my father but me." William turned to the angel with the angelic saber. "Alice, it's your turn my dear." Alice watched herself take Williams large blade and start running toward her guardian angel. She was screaming for her body to stop.

"Alice, no, stop!" Icarus began blocking the large blade with his saber. He was amazed by her amazing strength. "You're not yourself." William chuckled at the scene before him. Icarus couldn't hurt Alice but she could hurt him. William found it a heavily, ironic situation.

"She won't listen to you angel," Icarus dodged more swipes from Alice. "She obeys me!" Icarus got angry and swiped at Alice's legs causing her to jump back causing the weight of the blade to make her drop it. Icarus lunged toward William, who jumped up into air, flipped, and came down next to Alice and his blade. "That was stupid for an agent of His." William bald his fist up and swung a dark blast toward Icarus. It hit Icarus hard and sent him flying toward the edge of the roof. Icarus hit the edge knocking him unconscious. "Phase 2 complete," William grinned and took Alice's hand. "Atlantis awaits us my dear." William picked his blade up, soon his plan would be complete and nothing would stop him from leaving Earth. Alice under his control, Icarus is out cold, the Eden under siege, and the fabled city of Atlantis at his disposal. He really was a threat to Heaven.


End file.
